Wedding Preparations
by D. S. London
Summary: Hey everyone! This is a oneshot of a hectic day during the wedding preparations. Major laughs! Alice hyperactive, Emmett can't stop laughing and Edward happy!


Final Preparations (EPOV)

'So two days from now and Bella is going to be mine. Mine forever.' I thought to myself as I walked through the tables in front of the house. Yes, as much as it pains me to think about my promise to change Bella after the ceremony, I can't deny that I am feeling the happiest I have ever been in my… existence. While I thought about my only love I heard Alice coming from the forest. Her pace was very fast.

'Edward, I am so glad I _finally_ found you. Where have you been? I went to Bella's house than to the meadow. I thought you said you wanted to get away from all the preparations so I didn't even think of looking for you here…

'Relax Alice', I broke her angry tone. Her mind was busy with the costume I told her I was going to wear.

'Alice, it will be delivered by tomorrow! So there is no problem. I thought you had fun with this, but if it is too much for you to arrange a wedding then I think that it is better if Bella and I hired a _professional_.'

I could barely hide my grin every time I teased her about the wedding. She was so into it, that even Jasper and his calm couldn't control her. In fact I hadn't seen Jasper anywhere around her since the wedding preparations.

But now I definitely didn't like her look at me. Or more specifically the glare at me. Just in time arrived Emmett though. As he jumped from the stairs and walked toward us his smirk was undeniably the biggest since he got the news that he was going to be the best man. As I 'read' what he was going to say I tried to stop him but he pretty much shouted it from the stairs so I didn't have the tiniest second to warn him. Well, he was big, so Alice couldn't really hurt him _bad_…

'So Alice, why don't you quit? Being a quitter is not so _terribly_ unbearable. I mean, what is the _worst_ that could happen… Besides disappointing everyone? Now, be a good vampire and flash me those shiny teeth.'

'You now what, Emmett?', I watched her carefully, trying to comprehend her thoughts, but they were running with the speed of light, it seemed. Now I was really worried for Emmett.

'What, quitty-witty?' Emmett's chuckle could probably be heard by Tania's clan in Denali.

'I just had a vision. Now, in this vision a certain quitter is chopping the head of a certain bear and presenting it at a certain wedding as the maid of honor's gift!'

Emmett stopped laughing for a moment and looked to Alice, than to me and than he went with slowly, counted steps back to the house. Seconds after he closed the door I heard him choking with laughter.

At the same time, out of the garage came Jasper, his face was tormented as he looked at us. I heard him think as he glanced at me and then to his wife:

'Edward, please do _whatever she_ wants you to do. I can't stand it anymore! Her enthusiasm plus her hyperactive brain is making my head explode!' I nodded in response hoping that he took this as a confirmation.

'Jazz, are you going to help me with the ribbons this afterno…' She didn't finish her question as she just processed her vision.

'Oh, Jazz when did you decide to immigrate to the North Pool? I thought you didn't even want to touch a bird who couldn't fly but instead swam…'

A booming laugh came from the house and with that the 2 windows on the first floor became sand. Soon after that I heard Esme scolding Emmett about his vandalism – which, but the way was increasing since our wedding preparations.

Alice's face brightened as she came with the most awesome idea today. Her voice was high and she spoke very fast – a signal of unneeded hyperventilation.

'Jazz, are you alright? I think you should definitely come with me to Seattle today. I must pick up Bella's wedding-night-lingerie, but on the way we can just have a moment together. The trip will help you relax. By the way is it Emmett who is constantly sending you on the edge these days? Is this all because of that stupid Coca-Cola drinking contest?'

Again, a window shattered into peaces. Emmett absolutely lost it now.

Jasper just glared at his wife and after shivering at the thought about picking some lingerie and being in a car with this possessed vampire, he run into the woods. Alice just shrugged her shoulder and turned to me. Oh no…

'Edward!' Alice continued as if nothing had happened. 'You _better_ have your stuff right or…' I read the rest in her mind and it wasn't pretty.

'Sure, Alice. Take it easy. Bella and I just want to be united for forever and the rest seems… merely like an addition to this miracle. Please, Bella gave you full charge in order for you to be happy, to have a great time. If you don't, you are really going to hurt her. Which reminds me that she is going to be here in 1 hour, so straight up and be yourself. After all, you foresaw that it was going to be the wedding of the next 4 centuries! I saw it myself.'

'Okay, you're off the hook for the next 5 hours maybe…'

'No, I am off the hook for the next 24 hours because after that I am not going to see Bella until the wedding. I cannot stand this. Do we really need to follow all the rules?!

What if something happens?'

'Who's worrying now, huh?' Alice laughed and I understood that she was herself again since the last 2 weeks. 'You're right. I'll leave you two alone. But Esme wants to…'

'I know. See you…' I didn't really know when.

'… When you decide I'll see it.' She said.

'Sure. Bye little, irritating boss.' She chuckled and I went inside the house to speak with my mother and as I heard on my way my father wanted to speak to me too.

Inside the house I went upstairs and opened the door to Carlisle's office. As I knew I found them both sitting, waiting for my arrival. Esme was beyond delight and happiness and joy that I, the longtime outsider, finally had found sometime like her own precious love beside her. Carlisle was extremely happy too, but he silently told me that he didn't want to talk to me about the bouquet or the table curtains. He wanted to talk about my performing of the bite which was going to make sure my wife stayed with me _beyond_ the end of time. Of course as much as I wanted to speak to him directly I couldn't cut my mother off. I closed the door quickly and went to hug them.

Esme's thoughts were so positive that I just started laughing. They looked at each other.

'It's alright, mum, dad. I am not going crazy. It's just that everyone is so happy! I cannot take it much longer.' As I spoke they seemed to believe me that I wasn't out of my mind.

'Edward', Esme said and she stood up from one of the chairs and took my hands in hers. 'I am so happy. And how on earth can I not be? Do you even realize how much I love you? Seeing you so happy… I have not words. I guess now it's good you can read _me_ so you understand how I feel. I am so grateful to Bella for making you… the way you are right now. Beyond heaven.'

'Edward, I think you pretty much know that seeing you like this files us with joy. It makes me feel right about my decision to change you al those years ago. It makes me sure that your mother and father would be as happy as we are now. That's the best price we could I get.'

I had never seen Carlisle like this since he found Esme. It let me stunned for a minute.

'Thank you both. For everything.' This was all I could say right now.


End file.
